Commercial transport vehicles such as tractor-trailers are frequently used for long-distance cost-efficient transport of cargo. However, space-efficient designs of such vehicles often pose problems relating to aerodynamic efficiency that can result in decreased fuel efficiency. Specifically, cargo containers designed for use with commercial transport vehicles are generally rectangular in shape, and a rear end or rear portion of a cargo container can provide sub-optimal air flow around the transport vehicle. The square or rectangular shape of a rear portion of a cargo container often results in vortices that generate drag. In many cases, the drag generated by the cargo container's shape is on the order of hundreds of pounds at highway speed. While efforts have been made to produce attachments for these cargo containers to minimize drag, such attachments come with drawbacks of their own. For example, prior attachments/apparatus are difficult to deploy or are difficult to open or close in a manner permitting loading/unloading of the cargo container. Therefore, there is a need for improved attachments or apparatus to reduce drag imposed on a cargo container, particularly a cargo container in use with a commercial transport vehicle.